


Part Of Your World

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Dey-Thorn [Lisk] is researching fade magic, Cole watches over him.[Pencember Challenge Day 14 - Prompt; 'Silence.']
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Series: Pencember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 1





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick character deets-  
> Dey-Thorn goes by the name Dracolisk, no one knows his actual name.  
> Is a Mage.  
> Looks Human but isn't.  
> Is literally everywhere, he traveled with the Hero Of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall before joining the Inquisition.  
> Is The Inquisitor's sidehoe. (Advisor.)  
> Good friends with Varric and Leliana, and mostly everyone who knows him.  
> Knew Solas before the events of Inquistion for some unknown reason, wink, wink.  
> Cannot *even.*  
> ____________________________________________________  
> There's no real romance in this, but Lisk/Cole is a think in my stories with Dey-Thorn, so there.  
> ____________________________________________________

The quiet sound of paper shifting was the only noise in the room, the scholar in the room organizing the books and papers spread out on the desk, putting away the ones he was done with away as he went.  
"There," Cole pointed out, noticing the man's confusion.  
"Ah, thank you."  
The man pushed the finished book back onto the shelf before grabbing the book next to it, opening it up and placing it on the desk.  
The two were enveloped in a silent, yet comfortable, atmosphere, Cole watching the man with little emotion, as Lisk worked, not complaining about the eyes he felt on him.

As the candle melted further and further, the two ignored the outside commotion of the fortress' servants and soldiers, willingly lost in their own shared presence.  
The outside world would be there when Lisk was finished, when the candle finally extinguished-  
For now, the two were comfortable ignoring the rest of the world, if only for a moment for peace.


End file.
